1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to port connection devices including serial, parallel and video port connectors, and, more particularly, to a computer port connector that can be selectively coupled to a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the market of portable electronic devices such as laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDA's), a need has been established to expedite the connection and disconnection of the main computer to the peripheral devices (printers, monitors digital projectors, modem, for example).
Traditional means has been to couple the two mating sections and then thread opposing screws located on the mating section of the connector into jack screw receptacles of the fixed mating section. Some connectors have captive screws, requiring the user to physically use a screwdriver to secure the connectors, while others have an integral knob or handle to aid in the task. This means of securing the connection is time consuming and cumbersome.
What is needed is a connector adapted for quick connection and disconnection while retaining and using the traditional jack screw receptacles common to all devices while still providing a secure means of attachment.